Breaking Rules
by Ms. Mio
Summary: No one knew her persoanlly but Puck talked a lot about her. McKinley never knew she would break the rules. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I have become a big fan of Glee. I love Faberry, its just fucking cute. I also love the idea of Puck and Rachel being best friends. This story is going to be AU and starting off sophomore year.**

**Enjoy.**

~o~

Noah Puckerman did a lot of talking. A lot of cocky talking, about how badass he is, all the women that have slept with him, and his muscles. He wasn't that bad, sure it did get on a lot of people's nerves. Girls got really annoyed sometimes when he flirted but of course they couldn't say no when he pulls out his charms. Guys hate hearing how much action he gets and how much he loved his arms. Puck did a lot of cocky talking about himself. Expect he does talk cockily about only one other person. Rachel Berry.

Everyone knew her yet they didn't. Puck does a lot of loud talking about her, like a proud older brother. So yeah everyone knew about her but they didn't know her personally. She actually doesn't even go to their school, McKinley, she also doesn't live in Ohio. Puck has told everyone the story how he met his best friend and how she had to leave behind Lima. Most would have to be bless to get out of Lima and be happy about it. But Puck says Rachel cried as she hug him one last time and got on the airplane.

The first time Puck talk about Rachel was with the football team. Their theory of why Puck loves her is because Rachel was probably really awesome at sex. But the theory was quickly crushed when Puck broke Karofsky's nose for asking how good Rachel was in bed.

When the Cheerios heard about Rachel they all thought it was because maybe Puck actually love the girl. But once again that theory was thrown out of the window as they watch Puck talk about Rachel. He has this bright smile and would puff out his chest in pride whenever he told them a story about Rachel taking down some dude. The football team and Cheerios agreed it was a brother and sister relationship. That is how one rumor started, Rachel being Puck's sister spread through the school pretty quickly. Puck never stopped it though.

~o~

Puck walk through the doors of McKinley with the brightest smile anyone has ever seen on his face. It was a bit scary. The whole school body is use to seeing Puck's usual shit eating grin but for once he looks truly happy and he is.

Last night while he lay on his bed looking at photos of him and Rachel when they used to be little tykes. He smile at a picture of Rachel and him playing in a kiddy pool. Young Rachel in her blue one piece with gold stars all over it and young Puck in dinosaur swimming shorts.

He was about to flip a page when his mother came into the room. She had this small grin as she hand him a envelope which he quickly took. Since there was really no other way for them to stay in contact, Rachel and Puck send letters to each other. It has been five months since Rachel sent one and Puck waited eagerly to see where she was and where she had been.

He rip into the envelope, his mother still standing there, and pull out the letter.

Dear Noah,

I'm truly sorry for not mailing you the monthly letter we agreed upon but I hope the news I have for you will make up for being MIA. Though before I get to the very special and good news I want to tell you about my last five months.

My fathers and I have spend the last fine months in Europe. We all really wanted to go and I have to say it was amazing. We first went to London and got pictures of Big Ben, remind me to show you them later. Then we went to France, remember when we were younger and it was my dream to go there. It was beautiful and the wine is divine and of course the women are gorgeous, it would have been better if you were there.

We didn't go anywhere near Germany and Russia, pretty much the other half of the world. We did go to Spain and Italy and once again the women were beautiful. You and I would had have picked up a lot of women.

This letter is starting to get long and I don't want you spending an hour reading it so I'll get to the point. The reason we visit Europe is because my fathers and I are coming back.

I hope school gets out before three o' clock, I'll see you in Cleveland.

Love,

Rachel

Puck spend the whole night dancing around and singing in joy. He was going to see Rachel again, he was going to pick up her and her fathers in Cleveland! He went to bed early for once so he was wide awake the nest day.

Now he was just waiting for Glee club to end so he could see his best friend. His stomach did a bit of a flip thinking about Rachel. She probably changed so much, he wonder if she grew pass five foot. He hope so because if she is still tiny a lot of people are going to tease her and a lot of people are going to end up in the hospital.

It made Puck chuckle a bit thinking about his best friend and how he has changed. Rachel and him met back in the first grade, Puck was six but Rachel was seven yet shorter than him. Puck used to wear a lot of dinosaur shirts and shorts but his hair was shaggy and dark brown. He actually changed in the seven grade when Rachel moved away. He got his mohawk and started to work out, he stop wearing the dinosaur shirts (he kept them though) and wore nothing but jeans.

Puck jump when the bell rings, he grabs his book bag and is out of the room before anyone else. He race out of the school and to his truck in the parking lot. He unlock his car and threw his bag inside. The Jewish boy stop when his cell phone vibrant in his back pocket, groaning lightly he pull it out and saw a text message.

Quinn:

Come over tonight. Bring some beer.

Oh no, Puck gulps nervously. If he was right (he usually isn't) Quinn Fabray was pretty much asking if he wants to have sex. This was pretty much on his bucket list and he finally has a chance to make it real. But he couldn't, Rachel was waiting for him. He looks at the text while replaying the letter in his head.

Puck huff as he put his phone away "bros before hoes," he jump into his truck.

~o~

Quinn sighs as she spin around in her chair at her desk, waiting for Puck to reply. She sent the message about a minute ago but she was expecting an immediate reply after a few seconds. She frown a little checking her phone, nope nothing so she wait a bit longer. After ten minutes she growl a little.

Okay she knew today was the day Puck's little friend came back but the dark haired boy was a freaking sex shark. The blonde thought he would easily drop this girl and come running to her.

"Great, just great alone on a Friday night ," she said getting up, she'll just eat some bacon and watch Pokemon.

~o~

Puck got to Cleveland in a few hours, he was right now at the closest airport. He frown as he got out of his truck, he was hoping it wouldn't be too hard to fine Rachel and her fathers. But the airport is busy with people rushing in and out, some even waiting outside for their rides. The dark haired boy curses and just hopes Rachel somehow fines him instead.

It wasn't easy. He walks around inside the airport (its not even that big!) for at least an hour before he gave up and went outside to wait. Surprise, surprise, that worked a lot better.

"Hello tall, dark, and where are your dinosaurs?" a playful, soothing voice asked.

Puck whip around and his eyes widen seeing his best friend since the age of six standing before him, almost like a dream. She looked nothing like he had imaged also.

Rachel Berry is still freaking tiny and Puck thinks it is cute as hell. Her clothes threw him off a little though. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a big golden star (that wasn't a surprise) in the middle, black skinny jeans, black and red Vans, and a dark brown leather jacket. Her brown hair is a lot darker, close to black, tied back in a messy ponytail and her eyes are still that familiar gentle, dark chocolate color.

The tiny girl open her arms with a bright smiles "well? Don't I get a hug after three years of missing you?"

Puck wraps his arms around Rachel without a word and lifts her up into the air. Rachel giggles as her best friend spins them around and talks again her shoulder, every word muffled. The taller brunette places Rachel down as he pulls away.

"You suck, three years! I mean damn, that's a long time Rach," Puck said with a wide grin.

Rachel smiles softly, her best friend hasn't changed one bit. Well he has but she meant on the inside. She still saw the familiar little boy that would love her and be her best friend until they were old and wrinkled.

Puck looks around with a confuse but excited look "where are your dads?"

Rachel chuckles as she takes the dark haired boy's hand "they were tried of waiting for you so they got a cab but they say hi."

Puck nods and walks toward his truck "so are you ready to start a new year at Lima's personal hell hole of a school?"

The tiny brunette grins "McKinley better get ready for me."

~o~

**I'm going to end it here. So like I said this story is AU, Quinn never got pregnant but she is dating Finn. Rachel is a big lesbian and Puck's best friend. Quinn is also a huge dork but no one knows that expect for Santana and Brittany.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I was really shocked at how popular this became, I guess I'm doing something right at least. Rachel is going to bash on Finn a lot, like, no joke its crazy. Also I don't have the biggest vocabulary so I'm sorry I can't fulfill Rachel's use of big words.**

**Enjoy.**

~o~

Finn like to think Puck and him were best friends. They always hang out, play video games together, they're both on the football team. Puck would always be honest with him (sometimes), cheer him up when he was down, Puck even encouraged him to go after Quinn. So of course he thinks Puck and him are bros. Well that was what he thought until today.

It is Sunday and Finn has nothing better to do. At first he went over to Quinn's to see if she wanted to go out but she just told him to go away and slammed the door in his face. Ouch. But its okay, the tall boy thinks its her time of the month. He then went home to play some video games but got angry and bored after losing four rounds of Halo to some little kids. So he finally decided to go over to Puck's.

Finn didn't think the dark haired boy would be busy but when he drives up to the house he sees an unfamiliar dark red 1967 Ford Mustang. He turns off his car and gets out, he walks over to the Mustang in awe. He had never seen one in person only in pictures and he had to say, it is a beautiful car.

The tall boy shook his head with a frown, he isn't here to check out cars '_get your head together_' he thought.

Finn went up to the front door and was going to knock but stop himself. His eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepen as he press his ear against the wooden door. He hears the faint sounds of music and laughter, Puck's familiar belly laugh and a higher, more feminine giggle.

The quarterback back away a little with confusion written all over his face. Finn knew for a fact Puck never has girls over on the weekends, something about it being Puckerman time. Wait maybe he did have girls over, maybe that's what Puckerman time meant.

'_Ugh! I'm getting off track,_' he thought as he shakes his head.

Finn opens the door instead of knocking, it is unlock so anyone should be allow in. The tall boy paused now finally hearing the music clear. It is not something Puck would listen to, Finn is pretty sure its that Jason Mraz dude, it is the song Quinn and Sam sang together.

He follow the music to the living room and stop in the doorway at what he sees. Puck is laughing along with a tiny brunette, on the TV screen is the movie White Chicks but the two teenagers had paused it. Finn notice the Oreos open between Puck and the girl and a tall glass of milk in Puck's hand.

"Okay so what happen next? This Quinn sounds like a big tease," the girl said with a big smile.

Puck opens his mouth to continue the story but froze when he finally sees Finn in the doorway "oh! Hey Finn what's up?"

Rachel frown and she pulls Puck close and whisper in his ear "this is Quinn's boyfriend?"

Puck nods, the tiny brunette looks at Finn then back at Puck "I don't know who I should feel more sorry for."

The dark haired boy lets out his deep belly laugh which is rarely heard by anyone. Finn frown in confusion but shrug it off and gives Rachel a lopsided grin. The small girl frown, wondering if the tall boy thought that was charming.

"Hey I'm Finn, I didn't know Puck was having a girl over," he held out one of his hand. Rachel wrinkle her nose a little, thinking his hands look like giant sweaty paws.

But she puts on one of her bright smiles and slowly took his hand "hello Finn, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Rachel Berry."

All Finn could think about is how pretty Rachel is but then his one track mind froze. "Berry? Wait you're the girl Puck always talks about?"

Rachel frown a little as she pull her hand away then looks at Puck "you talk about me Noah?"

Puck frowns too "of course, you're my best friend for life and the coolest Jewbro ever."

The tiny brunette smiles softly "I hope nothing too bad, I would like a reputation that will fit me Noah."

Puck grins "I have said nothing but sweet things."

Finn picks that moment to speak up "a lot of the football team thought you two fucked or something."

Both Puck's and Rachel's face twist in pure horror, Puck shouting "come on dude! Ew! Rachel is like my little sister even if she is a year older."

Rachel nods in agreement "yes I also think Noah as a big brother and the very thought of having intercourse with him is quiet disgusting."

Finn nods slowly "so you're single? Cool," he grins a bit.

Puck frowns not liking the look on Finn's face one bit. He stands up and quickly took Finn's arm then drags him into the kitchen. He pushes the taller boy toward the sink. Finn stumbles a bit but catches his balance and turns toward Puck.

"What the hell man?" he said with a frown in confusion and a bit pissed.

Puck frowns deepens more than Finn's "I should be saying that dude, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The dark haired boy growls "yes you do, you want Rach, I saw the same look when you first saw Quinn, who is your girlfriend thanks to me by the way."

Finn huff "so? You can't control me or Rachel, if I want to date her I will and then you can finally have Quinn."

Puck roughly jab Finn in the chest with his index finger "don't talk about Quinn like she is just something you can easily throw away, like a broken toy."

"Puck?" the boys turn their heads and Rachel stood in the doorway. Her brown eyes were all big with confusion with a small pout.

"Is everything alright?" she asks as she walk into the kitchen.

Puck smiles and nods "yes Rach, Finn was just telling me he was about to leave."

The tall boy looks at Puck then at Rachel then back at the dark haired boy, who was glaring at him "umm…yeah I was just leaving, it was nice to meet you Rachel."

Finn left without another word. When the front is slam closed the two best friends stood there staring at each other. Puck sighs before going over to Rachel and wrapping her up in his arms. The tiny brunette smiles softly and snuggle into the warmth of Puck's body.

"Finn is a bit of a douche isn't he?" she said.

Puck lets out a bark of a laugh as they go back into the living room "yeah but lets ignore him, I got a bit of Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros I have been wanting to listen to."

~o~

No one expected it. It has only been a month since school started. Everything was going smoothly for jocks and Cheerios but then Rachel Berry ruined all of it for them.

Puck drives into McKinley's parking lot yawning loudly. A little giggle makes him glare at the tiny brunette in the seat beside him. Rachel is grinning up at him which causes the dark haired boy to huff.

"You're a evil imp aren't you? Came into my life at a young age, made me fall in love with ya just so you can wake me up at six in the morning for school," he said with a playful glare.

Rachel grins even more "yes Noah you're totally right and before you know it you'll have straight As and more energy like me."

Puck chuckles as he turns off his truck "alright Rachel we need to talk."

The small girl gasps "y-you're not breaking up with me are you?"

The Jewish boy laughs "quit it Rach I'm being serious here there are some very important rules at McKinley we need to go over."

Rachel smiles and waves her hand for him to continue. Puck smiles but then his face became serious.

"Alright so there are ten rules, rule one, no one hurts Brittany," he said with a nod.

The tiny brunette hums "physically? Emotionally? Or both?"

"Both."

Rachel nods in agreement and Puck goes on "rule two, the head Cheerio's word is law, you obey her or face punishment."

The Jewish girl grins "are they going to cut out my tongue? Because I need that."

Puck burst out laughing at the different meanings of that sentence "come on Rach! Stop making me laugh."

Rachel smirks smugly "I apologize Noah but even something like this is too silly for me and I'm the more matured one."

Puck rolls his eyes "whatever can I go on?"

"You may."

"Good, rule three, no one messes with the band members," he said with a firm nod.

Rachel raised an eyebrow "shouldn't it be something like…no smack talk to the jocks?"

Puck grins "I like that but no, the band members are like a huge family, mess with one and they will fuck you up."

The small girl smiles "weird but acceptable, continue and I'll try to keep my comments to myself."

The dark haired boy smiles "rule four, no bulling the new students, wait until they fine their place."

"Rule five, this one I hate, ladies stick to the Cheerios, guys only play sports."

Rachel frowns deeply but didn't say anything. Puck goes on "rule six, once you're slushied, you are a target for more."

"Rule seven, no one messes with Sue, which is the Cheerio's couch by the way."

"Rule eight, losers cannot fight back unless they want to get hurt more."

"Rule nine, Jacob is to be left alone, he owns a very well known blog."

"And finally rule ten, no one joins Glee club."

For a long time Rachel just sits there staring out of the window until finally. She turns her head toward Puck and he sees an old but familiar spark in those dark chocolate eyes.

A light grin slip across her lips "I'm going to have so much fun," and like that she got out of the car.

Puck quickly got out the car now remembering the many times he saw that spark. But the tiny brunette is surprisingly fast and already through the doors of the school. He really didn't want to know what is going on in that small girl's mind. '_Pure evil_' he thought as he push open the doors just in time to see Rachel's plan unfold.

Rachel right away picked her target when she set foot into the school. A big beefy jock with a slushie cup in his hand, walking toward a poor boy who has his back turned. The tiny brunette speed walk toward the jock, a stony expression on her face. She steps in front of him stopping the jock in his track. He scowls down at Rachel.

"Move out my way," he growled out, expecting the smaller girl to back away whimpering.

He didn't expect her to hit the slushie up and into his own face. He howls as he drops the cup and stumble back a little. The whole hallway seem to froze up at the sight.

"You know this school is pretty fucked up, throwing slushie onto other fellow students? Do you have mental issues or brain damage?"

The student body gape openly at Rachel wondering if she is brave or just plain stupid. The big jock growls as he wipes at his eyes.

"You'll pay for this, I'll make sure you're nothing but dirt in this school," he quickly runs off.

For the first time ever, someone broke the rules.

~o~

**Will I'm glad I'm done with this chapter, I'll try to put a little bit of Faberry into the next one. So Rachel is going to mess up McKinley but she won't be breaking all of the rules.**


End file.
